PG Movies and Bathroom BJs
by write.your.feelings
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have some fun in the back row of the theater. This is a drabble so I WILL NOT be continuing it. (Percabeth Smut)


PG Movies and Bathroom BJs

**A/N: Haha so guess what I did while watching Cinderella? This is a super short drabble I just had to get out of my system, so, enjoy it while it lasts!**

It was a good hour into Cinderella when Percy felt Annabeth's hand start to trail from his knee up his thigh. He held his breath.

"Kiss me," she whispered and Percy happily obliged. Percy never thought that he and Annabeth would be the type of couple to suck face in the back of a movie theater, especially during a PG movie, but he was glad that it ended up that way. PDA always gave him a rush.

Luckily, no one turned around. Eventually, Annabeth broke the kiss and leaned back in her chair with a flushed face. Percy's heart leaped. She looked so beautiful in the dim lighting, with her hair falling out of her ponytail and her lips slick and plush.

Percy's brain jumped at the realization that her hand was still very high up on his thigh. He kept his face as straight as he could as her fingers slowly popped open his jeans and ventured into his pants.

"Annabeth," he hissed, "Here? Really?"

"Shhh," she silenced him, "Just don't make too much noise."

"Wisegirl, this really isn't a wise idea - ugh."

She tightly grabbed his cock in her fist and starting pumping gradually.

"Now, be quiet." she ordered and Percy pressed his lips together and tried to focus on anything else other than Annabeth's warm palm against his erection.

She moved in long, slow motions, exactly how she did it when they were alone and she was trying to get him off as fast as she could. She swiped a thumb over the head of his dick and felt precum dripping already.

Percy's knuckles were white as they gripped the armrests. His jaw was clenched and he was swallowing his moans. When Annabeth saw him struggling, she quickened her pace. Percy accidentally let a moan slip before coughing violently to cover his tracks. Several heads turned with annoyance before returning to the movie.

Suddenly, Annabeth let go of his cock and zipped his jeans over his boner. "Let me suck you off in the bathroom." she was smiling like a child who heard the ice cream truck drive down their street.

Percy's manhood throbbed. "Okay, let's go." was all he could squeak out. As quietly as they could, the couple squeezed through the seats and into the isle. Thankfully, there was a unisex bathroom right outside the exit door. Annabeth ducked her head under each of the stalls.

"We're good to go." she grabbed him by his shirt sleeve and tugged him into the handicapped stall. As fast as ever, she yanked his jeans and boxers down to his knees and took as much of him in her mouth as she could.

Percy sighed and grabbed the stall wall with one hand and tangled the other in Annabeth's hair. The wet sounds she made were music to Percy's ears.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Percy panted, "This is so unlike us."

Annabeth detached from his dick with a pop, "It's like us, now." Her voice was raspy, Percy swooned.

She licked the underside of his swollen cock with a flick and then continued bobbing her head. Her fingers dug into his hips and her nails nearly drew blood.

"Annabeth, I can't last any longer," Percy grunted, "Annabeth, Annabeth, fuck."

Annabeth didn't once slow her pace, she sucked and swirled her tongue even more as Percy came closer to his climax. She let go of one of his hips to wrap her hand around the base of his cock that she couldn't fit in her mouth. He didn't last long after that at all. He came while calling her name in a dry voice. Annabeth swallowed, wiped her mouth, and stood up.

"Holy shit, you're amazing," Percy breathed and she pressed her lips to his. Percy could taste himself on her. "I really can't believe we just did that."

"I'm all suspires, Jackson." Annabeth said. Percy pulled up his jeans and zipped them with shaking hands. "Don't think that after three years of dating I don't have any more tricks up my sleeve."

"Never," Percy muttered and pulled her close.

"We should get back to the movie." Annabeth suggested.

"We should." Percy twirled her sunshine locks around his fingers.

"Or we don't have to."

"What would we do?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

Annabeth gave him her world-famous bedroom eyes, "Fuck Cinderella."


End file.
